Through The Looking Glass
by Queen of the Slash
Summary: AU. What if Harry was the son of James Potter and Tom Riddle? REALLY AU, many hintings at slash, and prolly HPDM... much later.
1. Why is Bunny in your bed?

Well, I've always wanted to read a fic like this! There's always fics where someone else gets Lily pregnant... but what I always wanted to know is, what if it's the other way around? What if someone got JAMES pregnant, and that's how Harry came about? No hiding it from the other parent then, eh? Well, I started this story a while ago but it somehow went AWOL within my computer, so... voila! It might differ a little from the book or at least your interpretation of it, but thats too bad, ne? There will prolly be a number of OCs... Hogwarts is, after all, the BEST school in Europe, which means no Neville and possibly no Ron (he's an idiot!). But there will still be muggleborns, no worries.  
Oh and the pairings are, lets see.. HPDM (far in the future--this starts on Harry's 11th birthday), LVLM, LVJP, SBRL, etc etc (I'll find someone for Sevvie-dear.. tee.) And this won't follow the canon timeline like.. hnnh, at all, but it might have some parallels and i promise to give Harry-dear some adventures Oh and as a side note, "Bunny" is Lucius, "Lolli" is Sirius, and "Uncle Sevvie" is... well, Severus cackle but only Harry is allowed to call him that w/o getting his balls hexxed off. Tee.  
  
Chapter 1---  
  
"Draco... wake up, Draco, wake up!" Harry shook his best friend, who simply snuggled further into the warmth that was Harry. "Dwaaaaaacoooo..." Harry whined as he did when he was younger. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, DWACO!"  
  
Draco finally woke up, sitting up and blinking his bleary eyes. "Nnh? Happy birthday, Harry." The blonde murmured, still half asleep. Harry promptly chibified and glomped him until Draco finally had to gasp "Haaaaarry, I can't breathe."  
  
Harry had the grace to look embarassed. "Sowwy... come on, less go wake up daddy!" Harry bounced (again with the chibi!).  
  
"Okay!" Draco giggled, jumping out of bed.  
  
The two eleven-year olds snuck to Harry's fathers room, giggling the whole while, thinking they weren't seen by the few people passing them in the halls (who just played along and kept walking, going about their business). Finally they reached the room they sought and Harry, giggling, threw open the door and the two bounced onto the bed.  
  
"DADDY!" Harry yelled, and then frowned as he landed on something. He pulled the covers back and looked at his daddy expectantly. "Daddy, why is Bunny in your bed?"  
  
"So I could wish you happy birthday, Squirt!" Lucius laughed, sitting up.  
  
Harry giggled at Lucius. "Daddy, when can I get my presents?"  
  
"After breakfast, baby." Tom smiled indulgently down at his son as he sat up in bed.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy guess what! Daddy I'm eleven now!" Harry bounced up and down excitedly.  
  
Tom ruffled his son's hair. "I know, Harry, I know. Guess who is coming over after lunch to take you to Diagon Alley, Harry?"  
  
Harry's eyes lit up. "LOLLI!!!" He squealed in delight, and Lucius couldn't help but laugh. Harry still acted like he was three on his birthdays--birthdays called for a little celebration and fun, no matter who you were. Of course, he only acted like this in the East wing of his manor, the wing which housed their family, into which only the most trustworthy were admitted access.  
  
Lolli was Harry's godfather, Sirius. After the death of Lily and James, Sirius had come to the Dark Lord to ask that he not hurt his godson and to pledge his allegiance. He stated quite clearly that his allegiance was with James and James' son, no matter what side of the war they stood on.  
  
Tom felt a pang as he looked down at his son, seeing his dead love in the messy raven locks and bright smile of his son. James and Tom had fallen in love, but Dumbledore forcibly seperated them, and then forced James to marry Lily Evans. He tried to pass Harry off as Lily's child but the Dark Lord wasn't fooled. One Halloween night, he went with his Death Eaters to kill Evans and regain his husband and son... but some idiot had hit James by accident. In Voldemort's rage and grief he destroyed the house--a sharp piece of glass carving a jagged scar into Harry's forehead.  
  
The death of Lily Potter, a hero and a figurehead for the side of "Light", caused a loss of hope. It was always far easier to defeat an enemy who thought they would lose. Tom Riddle, aka "Lord Voldemort", was now the Dark Lord and ruler of damn near all of Europe (damn those Russians!), and his Death Eaters were Ministers of Magic (or whatever respective title in each country), Lucius Malfoy in Britain. This was partially so he didn't have to be in constant control of everything (YOU try running Europe, sometime!) and also so he didn't have to deal with all the bloody paperwork. He was, however, consulted for all big decisions.  
  
He had also made many changes over the years. Schooling, for instance. The first five years of schooling were to be done in Muggle schools, because Voldemort would not have his subjects ignorant of Muggle ways. Hogwarts was the finest, most exclusive school of magic in all of Europe and children with the proper potential were placed on the list at birth. Harry would, of course, attend Hogwarts. How could he not? Son and great grandson of the two greatest wizards of the century, with the third as his other father, Harry quite possibly surpassed his living father in power.  
  
Harry was already a genius, he knew that. His teachers from his elite private school fawned all over him, repeatedly telling his father what a prodigy he was. Harry played the violin and the piano because they were "cultured", but his father knew the guitar was his true passion. He also wrote poetry, but never put it into song. He was fluent in 27 languages. His only shortcoming, really, was in the visual arts. He could never paint or draw very well, but he still tried his hardest and did... good enough.  
  
But this September, Harry would go to Hogwarts, and would finally learn to harness the magic that ran strong in his blood.  
  
He couldn't wait.  
  
!heheehe! 


	2. Diagon Alley

AN: Ummmm.... WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Heh. Sorry this took so long. Writers block is a bitch. And as soon as I finally started writing my Internet died--of course.

Chapter 2--

"Thank you Daddy." Harry hugged his father as tight as he could, overjoyed at his beautiful new guitar. It was... magnificent. And he would name it Elaine.

"Just don't keep your dorm mates up all night playing." Severus Snape, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, told him with a small (barely noticeable) smile. "I have a letter for one Mister Harry Potter, delivered personally." He brandished an envelope and Harry's grin widened.

"My Hogwarts letter! Thank you Uncle Sevvie!" And Severus, too, was attacked by a viciously hugging 11-year old.

"Play us a song on your new guitar, Harry." Draco requested eagerly. Harry smiled broadly and sat in a chair, making sure his guitar was tuned perfectly, before he struck up a gentle Muggle song. Harry closed his eyes and let the words flow from him.

"The water is wide.

I can't cross o'er

And neither I

Have wings to fly

Give me a boat

That carries two.

And both shall row

My love and I.

Love is gentle.

Love is great

The sweetest flower

When first it's new...

But love growl old

And waxes gold.

And fades away...

Like morning dew.

There is a ship

That sails the sea.

She's loaded deep

As deep as deep can be...

But not as deep

As the love I'm in.

I know not if

I sink or swim.

The water is wide

I can't cross o'er

And neither I

Have wings to fly.

Give me a boat

That can carry two.

And both shall row...

My love and I.

And both shall row...

My love and I..." He trailed off and opened his eyes, smiling in content before blushing a bit as everyone cheered for him.

Draco glomped him, making sure (of course) not to harm the new guitar. Harry smiled and strummed a random chord.

He was living the good life.

Harry fought to keep his grin to a minimum as he strolled through Diagon Alley with his most favorite godfather. He was supposed to be dignified in public, and he kept to that. He could still show emotion, but he kept himself in check. Son of the Dark Lord and all.

"Come on, Harry, let's go get you a birthday present." Sirius suggested, ignoring the way people parted when they walked past, not overly obvious but not exactly subtle either. Harry's smile got a little wider, though he mock-scowled as his godfather ruffled his hair.

"Would you like to pick out a pet, Harry? I'd recommend an owl, although knowing you a snake would also be a good choice." Sirius spoke as he steered him into the pet shop.

Harry looked around for a moment before his eyes caught sight of... the one. A beautiful snowy owl looked him straight in the eyes. Harry was drawn toward her.

"You're beautiful, aren't you, precious?" He cooed to her as he stroked her reverently.

"Found one already?" Sirius chuckled next to him. Harry nodded.

"Yes. Her name is..." he cocked his head. "Hedwig."

Sirius shook his head. "I'll never get this psychic thing you seem to have with animals."

Harry just shook his head and smiled mysteriously.

"Come on, Lolli, let's go to Flourish & Blott's!" Harry dragged his protesting godfather into the bookstore.

"Harry..." he whined. "I don't like bookstores..."

Harry turned to him and used puppy-dog-eyes. Sirius melted like ice cream on an August afternoon.

"Look, Siri, the new Tamora Pierce is out!" he beamed. He adored the Muggle author, even if her books were about women.

Harry strolled over and picked up one hardcover book, grabbing it at the same time as someone else. He looked up into the brown eyes of a bushy-haired girl. He released it easily, being a gentleman, and grabbed another.

"Hi! My name's Hermione." She smiled, extending her hand to shake his. "Hermione Granger."

Harry nodded and took her hand. He refrained from kissing it. He could tell she was the feminist sort to be offended by it. "Harry Potter."

Her eyes lit up in recognition. "So are you going to Hogwarts this year? I've read all about it in Hogwarts, a History and I can't wait! I've known I was a witch for ages but my whole family is Muggle... well my Aunt Jean married a squib..." she trailed off. "Oh look at me, I'm babbling!" she blushed. "I'm just so excited! Have you ever been to Hogwarts before?"

Harry nodded. "One of my godfather's is the headmaster, and the other the DADA professor, so I was there a lot when I was younger. I still can't wait though! I have no idea what house I'll be sorted into. My dads were a Gryffindor and a Slytherin." he shrugged.

"I hope I'll be in Ravenclaw." She hugged the book--Emperor's Mage--to her body. "I've been waiting for this book for ages! The last one was so great! God I love Tamora Pierce, I met her once you know..."

Harry smiled and nodded, amused at how she babbled on, and caught sight of Sirius. "Hey, look, I've got to go. See you September 1st, OK?" he waved goodbye and strolled over to Sirius.

"Met yourself a girlfriend already, Harry? You work fast." Sirius teased him.

Harry blushed. "Sirius! Stop it, I'm only eleven... that's way too young to start dating!"

Sirius grinned and ruffled his hair affectionately, earning him another mock-scowl. "Come along, young princeling, and let us buy your girl book."

"It's not a girl book! Just because it stars a woman... who is surrounded mostly by men, I will have you know..." he protested, glaring when Sirius just chuckled at him and took the book to go pay for it.

REVIEW RESPONSES! WEEE!

Wanamaker--Thank you! I try! But the plot bunnies running around in my head start killing each other sometimes, its very disturbing. I had to nurse this one back to health before a proper update could be made.

Shadowface--Well... I really don't know how dark he will be. I don't think Voldemort was quite as crazy before his first defeat, and in this he has had Harry to keep him human.

Talis--ummmm... there are a lot of AU stories that start with Harry pretty young, ones with Sirius and/or Severus in them. But I don't like Harry too young to snog, usually.

Shadowsphinx--well, I guess you had to wait. Quite a long time. sweat drop Sorry!

personz-of-da-dungeon--I know, I love that line too. So innocent! I'm just waiting for the time when Harry realizes... BWAHAHAHA. And Dumbledore IS that mean. He's manipulative. I hate him to pieces.

Miss Lesley--that is like, the most helpful review evah! Now to answer your questions:

1. What happened to Dumbledore?  
He is rotting away in Azkaban for trying to kidnap Harry. He might come in later. He is Harry's great grandfather. In case you didn't notice the reference there.  
2. What Happened to Narcissa?  
Narcissa is around, she doesn't really care much for her family and travels a lot, and has a great many lovers. She knows about Lucius and Voldemort, but doesn't really care.  
3. What kind of training has Draco had?  
Draco has had training similar to Harry's, and went to school with Harry. It is policy for wizards to do primary school in a muggle school. Know thy enemy, and all that good shit. He hasn't the musical talent Harry has, though he has been trained in the playing of the piano and violin (again, they're 'cultured') but his true love is sports. They havent had any magical training, but after they begin at Hogwarts Tom and Lucius will make sure they gt EVERYTHING they need to know, on the holidays and all that good stuff.  
4. Are muggle borns allowed at Hogwarts?  
Did this chapter answer that? They are, but they have to match the potential of the purebloods accepted in.  
5. Does LV just control the magical world or lso the muggle world?  
His control of the magical world is blatant, but he does wield quite some influence over many Muggle politicians.

Nyoka li--Thankyou for your review. And of course Harry's a wonder child! Draco will be very powerful too.

Lady Phoenix Slytherin--thanks

spicylemon--TEE! I KNOW!


	3. Bad Influences

AN: I had such horribly bad writers block. I'd open up the document to write, and just stare at it, totally stuck. Twas teh poo.

Chapter 3--

Harry was excited, though he didn't show it to the outside world. He was going to Hogwarts! All the emotional good-byes had been done at breakfast, as his father preferred to keep their private life private.

And now, he was with Draco, trying to find a compartment on the train. Harry looked in one compartment and noticed a familiar head of bushy hair, face hidden behind a book, Blind Man's Bluff.

"Hi, Hermione." He smiled, a slight curl of the lips upward. "Hermione, this is my friend Draco, we're practically brothers. Draco, meet Hermione Granger. I met her in Diagon Alley and we hit it off spectacularly."

"Pleased to meet you." They shook hands in greeting. Harry and Draco sat down, joining her in the compartment at her invitation. The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful, quiet conversation and warm fuzzies.

_Slytherin... _Harry thought to himself hopefully._ Slytherin... pleasepleaseplease... Slytherin..._

_Slytherin, eh? _Came a voice in his head--the Hat, it would seem. _i Yes, you are fit for Slytherin but... you would do quite well in Gryffindor, young Potter. Are you sure?_

_Yes, please, SlytherinSlytherinSlytherin.... _

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat roared out to the Great Hall, finally, causing especially loud cheers.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" A couple of the older Slytherins chanted boastfully as Harry ran over to the table to plop down next to Draco. Gracefully, of course.

"I knew we would be in Slytherin, Harry." Draco smirked as they finished watching the Sorting. It ended with Draco, Harry, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Eric Foreman, Millicent Bullstrode, and Katie Holmes in Slytherin; Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan, Hanna Abbott, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, and Tom Pierce in Hufflepuff; Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Anita Diamant, Robert Jones, and Elliot Wolf in Ravenclaw; and Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati Padil, and Richard Price in Gryffindor.

Harry felt comfortably full as he followed the prefect to the Slytherin dormitories, ignoring the awed looks of the less wealthy first years who had never been inside such a place as Hogwarts was. He also ignored the surrepticious glances at his forehead, and at he himself.

"Hey, Harry, long time no see." The prefect who was leading them, Theodore Nott, greeted him.

"And I missed you terribly." Harry commented dryly.

The prefect rolled his eyes. "Severus is a bad influence on you... what happened to the cute little kid I used to know?"

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "The same thing that happens to every 'cute little kid.' And I would appreciate it if you never use the word 'cute' in reference to me ever again. It's far too undignified." He sniffed haughtily.

"Lucius is a bad influence too, then."

"You wound me!" Harry clutched his chest dramatically.

Draco came up behind him and smacked him in the head. "Stop being a git, Harry."

Harry only quirked a smile at him and entered the dormitory after Theodore.

"Well, that was... interesting." Draco commented as they left their first potions class Monday.

"I think you'll be the most popular guy in Slytherin, Draco." Harry commented. "You won us 105 points in one class period. With a teacher who was a Gryffindor in school."

"I would think he's biased though, I mean, I've known him for ages..."

"But he's very fair inside the classroom Draco, you know that. You're simply too brilliant for your own good. Bloody potions..." Harry was not quite as brilliant at potions. Unfortunately.

"It's only the first day of school, Harry. It's not like we've gotten into anything hard..."

"Says the genius. Come on, it's time for Transfiguration." Surveying the classroom, Harry spotted Hermione in the Slytherin-Ravenclaw class and sat himself next to her. She smiled brightly and introduced herself to Draco, who sat himself down as well.

"Muggleborn?" He asked curiously.

She nodded hesitantly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, then."

She smiled brilliantly.

TBC

Nyoka Li-- That was a long wait too, but hey, writer's block doesn't care whether you WANT to write or not. bites writers block Much love. :)

Silver-Enchantress-Elf-- Well... close enough.

bri--I'm not quite sure where it will go. Where would you like it to?

CurrentlyInHiding-- thank you. :-D I need... damn it, I need a new muse. My current muse is MIA half the time, so she's no help!

Shadowface--I've never gotten to meet her, but I worship her utterly. I 3 Tamora Pierce even more than Rowling, honeslty. It's one thing to write one series of great books, but to write SIX? That takes a lot of genius. And a lot of creativity.


End file.
